tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Spastet
'Spastet '''is a possessed RED Spy TF2 Monster created by Ash the Dragon. His theme song is Baron Samedi - 007 Goldeneye. Appearance and Personality Spastet is the alternate form of a RED Spy. He turns into this form when he is in possession of the statue of Bast/Bastet inside the Water Temple in Lakeside. In this form, he only dons the Night of the Werecat skin. Before his transformation into a blood-thirsty deity, he was an ordinary RED Spy who was doing what he does best. When he soon became this frightful form, he was a supernatural deity who has the sealed power of the Egyptian Goddess, Bastet. Now he's more mischievous, deadly, and more skilled in magic than anyone on any map, including Marasmus. But despite his outlandish ways, he shows a compassionate side when it comes to the feline race, becoming a father figure to them. And if someone shows any arrogance, or kills them without any remorse, Spastet gets extremely furious towards their killer(s) and slaughters them in the most violent and gory ways imaginable. Biography On Lakeside, a RED Spy was backstabbing a BLU Sniper when his entire team got slaughtered: the RED Scout got gunned down by a BLU Heavy, the RED Sniper got blown to bits by the rocket of a BLU Soldier, the RED Demoman got backstabbed by a BLU Spy, and it went on in graphic detail of his team members' deaths as the RED Spy became the target. He was chased inside the Water Temple and hid for the remainder of the day, he came across the statue of Bastet on an alter, and was about to touch it when he began to feel a sharp pain all over his body. Then he became his murderous alter-ego; ''Spastet. And as an act of revenge, he toyed, frighten, and mutilated every member of the BLU team, including the Medic that was about to kill him. After his blood-lust was quenched, he transformed back into a regular RED Spy and began traveling across the world. As he traveled to 2Fort, he comes across two more BLU mercenaries (a Scout and a Sniper), and murdered them all by backstabbing the Sniper and slitting the Scout's throat. As he enters the BLU respawn room, he is met with Painis Cupcake, who chases the RED Spy all around 2Fort. When the Spy begins transforming into Spastet, he and Painis begin a ferocious fight till Spastet wins by turning into a lion and devours the Freak. After this, he transforms back into Spastet and teleports out of 2Fort and travels to Mann Manor. In this map, he is met with Undead Stoner Scouts who attack him, but gets defeated by Spastet's magic. He wonders around, killing all of the BLU Team till he is met with Demo Samedi, who challenges him by saying, "Go home, lassy, MEN are fighting here!" Spastet doesn't take this well and the two begins to brawl, and Spastet is knocked around by Demo Samedi's wicked brute strength and Satanic powers. But, as Spastet got up and declares: "You want the God... You want it..." he summons every cat in the entire map - big and small - and let's them attack Demo Samedi and his zombie army, including Cakehole Piss. With this as his distraction, Spastet then removes the voodoo doll from Demo Samedi, thus turning him back into a regular Demoman. Spastet then takes him, and bites into his neck, killing him in the process. As his mission was complete, Spastet then reverts back into the RED Spy and travels once again to another map, presumably back to Lakeside, where he places the statue back to its alter, never to be touched again. Powers and Abilities In his God form, Spastet can shapeshift his form, transforming and reshaping himself potentially down to his genetic and cellular structure. He can impersonate others or enhance his own body for combat, either by turning into animals, humanoids, monsters, etc. or by making his body stronger. He manipulates his form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. He can also teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between him. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which Spastet teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. He can use it for many innovative manners. Spastet is able to mimic the voices of others or imitate sounds such as animal noises and explosions. Any sound he hears he can replicate with perfect clarity along with any manner the sound was made. Spastet's strength and stamina is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally greater than other beings on the map because his capabilities is pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely more enduring than many Freaks. He has durability that increases over time and training without limit to how durable he can become and can increase his durability for essentially forever. Spastet can mimic and or transform into felines, from domesticated cats, wild cats to big cats. He can also have: * Claw Retraction * Climbing * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Flexibility * Enhanced Leap * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Hearing ** Night Vision * Enhanced Stealth * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Predator Instinct Faults and Weaknesses Even though his abilities are powerful and feared by many, he seem to lack divine power needed to severely damage the strongest Freaks, aside from his ultimate technique: * He appears to be rather easy to injure and as a result he is unable to withstand too much damage, despite having immense strength. While technically immortal, he is still susceptible to pain, and may be killed or weakened enough to be subdued temporarily, unable to continue a fight. * Targeting his statue of Bastet is an indirect, but perhaps the most effective way of fighting him, if not the only way of defeating him. It can be taken from him and, if broken, will remove all powers from the Spy, making him, quite simply put, dead meat. Judging by its effects on Spastet, it could easily be presumed that the statue could also be used against him if one were to take it and use it on themselves. Trivia * He is based off of the Egyptian Cat Goddess Bast/Bastet. * He is arch-rivals with Demo Samedi. * His voice is done by G-Major. * Bastet, the form of the name that is most commonly adopted by Egyptologists today because of its use in later dynasties, is a modern convention offering one possible reconstruction. Category:Blade Users Category:RED Team Category:Elementals Category:Spies Category:Magicians Category:Enthusiasts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Freak Hunters Category:Cannibals Category:Leaders Category:Freaks with Theme Songs